Time for a Change
by QuickStrike15
Summary: This is a story of how I predicted Power Rangers Time Force would go. It's totally different, but I wanted to take a shot. I wrote this about two months before the show premiered. Enjoy!


POWER RANGERS TIME FORCE  
TIME FOR A CHANGE  
  
WRITTEN BY  
QuickStrike15  
(TieanBrice@aol.com)  
  
Time. It's all around us, one of the few things in life we never escape. It represents everything we do, when we decide to do it. Sometimes it runs out, sometimes we're in the nick of it. Anyway it holds for you, you wouldn't be able to function without it. That's why it's important time be kept safe from anything that threatens its delicate balance. The balance as it was known could not be tampered with, until now.  
  
***  
  
The Time-Space Continuum. An incomprehensible Universe that exists outside of the outer space we know, yet it exists inside, and neither of those places as well. Here, a large black ship travels, a place it is not needed.  
???: "Soon...soon I will control all of time! I will bend it to my will, and all worlds as they are known will belong to me! Ha!"  
  
***  
  
"I...I feel a dark presence approaching. The time has come."  
  
***  
  
The days of the cave dweller. Several cave dwellers are huddled together, until a ray of golden light surrounds one of them. The others run off in fear. The golden light lifts the lone cave dweller woman into the clouds.  
  
***  
  
The medieval days. Knights compete in a jousting contest for the amusement of the king, when another beam of golden light comes from the heavens, and carries one of the knights away.  
  
***  
  
The wild west. A cowboy sheriff chases a bandit on horseback. The chase is intense, and everyone in town fears for the sheriff's safety, except for the sheriff himself. He has nerves of steel, as the bandit shoots at him. He dodges the bullets, and goes in for the bandit. Once he gets close enough, he jumps off of his horse, and knocks the bandit off his. He hog-ties the bandit, and takes back the valuables he stole. Everyone cheers. Then, a flash of golden light takes the sheriff with it.  
  
***  
  
The approaching future. In this city, cars fly in the air, everything is computer-controlled, and everyone wears a shiny robotic kind of fashion. Another ray of golden light takes one of the metropolis' female citizens away.  
  
***  
  
The modern age. A teenage boy is on his way to school, when a golden flash of light beams from out of nowhere, and takes him away.  
  
***  
  
All five people are transported to a golden temple, which overlooks the clouds. There are pillars and fountains everywhere.  
The modern teenager speaks. "Where am I?"  
The cowboy begins. "Who're all a' you? What happened? Firs' I was roundin' up a thievin' varmint, then in a flash, I'm here."  
The future teenager speaks. "This is certainly weird. Where could this strange place be? All I know for sure is that, according to the scenery, this isn't my time. In fact, I'm not sure what time period this is."  
"It isn't a time period at all." Everyone turns to face the voice they heard.  
"Who best (be-est) thou?" The knight exclaims.  
"That's a very good question. I am Father Time. I am responsible for your...abductions."  
The modern age boy gasps. "Father Time? For real? But...but he's just a myth!"  
"Everyone thinks so. But someone has to keep time running."  
"This is really weird. I wouldn't even believe you if I hadn't just been beamed from my hometown. Then again, maybe I was knocked out, and this is just a dream."  
"If it is, pardner, all of us here're having it, too." The cowboy takes off his hat, and scratches his head.  
"So, if this isn't a dream, where exactly are we all?" The future girl asks.  
"Another good question. These are my headquarters. I am able to view and maintain all time from this palace."  
"And why we here?" The cavegirl asks.  
"Yet another good question. Where should I begin? Let's see. In my job as timekeeper, I must keep all time working properly, as well as protect it from anything that may threaten it."  
"But what could possibly threaten time? How could you attack it?" The modern boy asks.  
"Allow me to finish. Here, time is the same as a roll of film in your world. The film must continue to roll smoothly, and it is extremely delicate. The power source of time itself is known as the Golden Hourglass. I created it because as time expanded, the strain of powering it myself was too much. And now that I have created it, an evil no one could comprehend wants to steal it from me, and change the fabric of time with it."  
"Wow. This is serious." The modern boy stands amazed.  
"And now, the time has come for me to ask for a favor. I am too old, and have far too much work to do to worry about stopping this evil. I need to create a defensive team to protect the Golden Hourglass. Therefore, I have looked over valuable time, and brought five of the most dedicated, virtuous and dependable people here to be that team. Will you five be that team?"  
"Well, I don't know..." The modern boy looks down and grabs his neck.  
"This is quite a responsibility," The knight responds.  
"I'm just a small town sheriff, I don't know nothin' 'bout wranglin' time-stealing varmints. 'Fraid you'll have ta look elsewhere." The cowboy replaces his hat.  
"Fighting certainly isn't my strong point," the future girl begins, "I don't know how good I'll do against the enemies you described. I think this is too big for me to handle."  
"Not want danger, too scary." The cavegirl returns.  
"Well, if that's what you've decided, I can't force you. I'm sure I'll find a way. I'll place you back in your appropriate time periods now." Father Time walks into another room, and a light flashes from inside. Instantly, everyone disappears, back into their respective time periods.  
  
***  
  
The modern boy looks around. "I'm back, just like that. I'm not sure what just happened, but it sure was weird. Man." He walks around, trying to shake his slight disorientation.  
  
***  
  
The knight returns to his jousting match, the exact same moment he had left. Unfortunately, he's jousting at the time! The opposing knight knocks him off of his horse.  
The other knight stares at him sprawled out on the ground. "Ye all right?"  
"Yes, yes. I suppose so." He then whispers to himself. "I hope so."  
  
***  
  
The cowboy returns to the cheering townspeople, one foot planted firmly on the bandit's back. Everyone cheers.  
"Uh...oh, yeah. Happy to be of service, good townsfolk!"  
  
***  
  
The future girl returns to her own time period.  
"So...I'm back? I suppose so. That was very strange. Was it real? I just don't know."  
  
***  
  
The cavegirl comes back to her clan. They all smile for her safe return.  
"Me back? It look that way. Bad berries, shouldn't eat. Make you go crazy."  
  
***  
  
Father Time paces inside his palace.  
"I'm so disappointed that those five wouldn't agree to help. I thought I had chosen the bravest and most knowledgeable. Perhaps I should keep looking."  
"Or perhaps not!" Father Time turns around to see the villain he's feared.  
"Meridiax!" Standing before him is an ugly creature, off-white, with fuchsia eye sockets, and tentacles on his elbows. He is carrying a hand-held laser weapon shaped like a small Turbo Star Charge.  
"Correct. You thought you could keep me out forever, but I have broken through the time stream in my ship, and now the power of the Golden Hourglass shall be mine!"  
"Wrong, Meridiax! I'll never let you get your hands on the Golden Hourglass!"  
"You can't stop me! Even if you had the power, all time would fall apart without you watching over it! Time is mine!"  
"You won't succeed!" Father Time summons a sundial, and reflects light onto Meridiax.  
"No...stop! It burns!"  
"It's the true light of time! Only those with good intentions can step through it!"  
"Aah! That can't stop me! Secondhand!" Another monster appears, taller than Meridiax, with a man-like smile-less face, bald, and with long fingernails. He clutches Father Time, and wrestles the sundial away from him. It smashes on the floor.  
"What? Another one?"  
"I have an entire crew working with me. You can't run a time-traveling ship alone!"  
"But...but I can't fight you all!"  
"And what have I been trying to tell you, Father Time? You can't win!" Secondhand pins Father Time to the floor.  
"No! Stop this! Time is too precious!" Father Time's forehead glows, and the battle is broadcast in the sky throughout time. All five of the chosen ones look up at it.  
"Hold him tightly, Secondhand, while I claim time for myself! I shall rule!"  
  
***  
  
The knight watches the struggle.  
"This...is true! This beast means to destroy all that has been built over the years! What have I done? I am responsible for this by not choosing the selfless path!"  
  
***  
  
The cowboy places his hat on his chest.  
"How could I? That varmint's defeated Father Time, and I didn't do a thing to help him! I'm no better than a three-legged ridin' horse!"  
  
***  
  
The future girl stares up at the sky in disbelief.  
"All he wanted was my help to keep up with something I've used all my life, and I raised no hand. I feel so ashamed. I thought of what was best only for myself, and now everyone will suffer because of my choice!"  
  
***  
  
The cavegirl scratches her head.  
"How this be? I just there, now there come here? Get bad feeling, Father Time in pain. Me not help, now bad! Why me not help?!"  
  
***  
  
The modern boy pounds his fist into the wall.  
"I blew it! What a mistake! I didn't stand up when I should have! I was chosen as one of the strong ones, one who could defend time from evil, and I was too scared! I'll never be able to live with myself! Especially if that monster changes time and space! We all could become his slaves, or worse! I have no idea what lies in my future, and I intend to have more power over what happens to me! Father Time! I'll save you!" The clouds part, and golden light shines through. Five beams of blue light shoot to the ground. Each of the five are presented with an electronic device that hovers in front of them inside the blue light. They reach out, and grab the devices. There are wristbands, so they slip them onto their wrists. "What are these things? Will they help me save Father Time?" Father Time speaks from above.  
"Those...are your Time Morphers! Use their power to transform into your fighting power! Shout the command, 'Time Saving!', and activate your morphers!"  
"Quiet, you!" Secondhand chops Father Time in the back, knocking him out.  
"No! Father Time!" All five look to their morphers. They summon their confidence, and activate them.  
"Time Saving!" They press a button on the morphers, and morph into Power Rangers! The knight morphs into the Blue Ranger, the cowboy morphs into the Green Ranger, the future girl morphs into the Pink Ranger, the cavegirl morphs into the Yellow Ranger, and the modern boy morphs into the Red Ranger.  
  
***  
  
The Power Rangers teleport to Father Time's palace.  
"Father Time!" The Red Ranger shouts.  
Meridiax stops, and turns around. "Who...are you?"  
Father Time catches his breath. "They...are the Power Rangers. They are here to protect the Golden Hourglass, and all time from your evil forces!"  
"I don't care who they are. Secondhand, forget the old man, and destroy these multicolored misfits!"  
"As you command, Meridiax." He drops Father Time, and approaches the Power Rangers.  
The Red Ranger goes into a fighting stance. "What do we do? Are we really gonna fight him? He's big!"  
"Rangers..." Father Time struggles to speak. "You have incredible physical powers now. You...can...stop that thing."  
"Okay then, if Father Time thinks we can, we can! Let's do it!"  
They all stand together. "Power Rangers!"  
"I will destroy you!" Secondhand beats on his chest, and charges toward the rangers. The rangers separate, and attack one at a time. The Blue Ranger kicks Secondhand in the stomach, Green Ranger chops him over the head, the Pink and Yellow Rangers flip over him, and kick him in the back, and the Red Ranger spin kicks him flat onto his back.  
"No! You fool! You can't deal with five simple nuisances?!"  
"We're more than nuisances," Red Ranger begins.  
"We're the Power Rangers!" Everyone finishes.  
"And that's been for what...all of five minutes? You idiots are posers! I have waited an incalculable time for my chance at the Golden Hourglass, and that time is now! No one will stop me!"  
"We'll see, Meridiax! Take us on, if you dare!"  
"Well, if you insist!" He attacks the rangers. He rushes into the Green Ranger, and knees him in the stomach. He then elbows him in the back of the head, and knocks him down.  
"No! I will vanquish you, foul beast!" The Blue Ranger runs toward Meridiax, and leaps into the air.  
"No thank you!" Meridiax fires his laser weapon, and knocks Blue Ranger down.  
"Oh, no! Stop, Meridiax!" Red Ranger pleas.  
"You were the ones who butted into my conquest of time, and now you'll pay for it!" Meridiax zaps the ground in front of the other rangers, and it causes an explosion that separates them. "You'll all be destroyed, by the unexalted king of time!"  
"Stop right now, Meridiax!" Father Time stands, and summons the Golden Hourglass into his hands.  
"That's it! What I've been searching for!" He walks toward Father Time. "Now, I'll really get no pleasure in destroying you. Just drop the Golden Hourglass, and I'll let you live."  
"You fail to understand, Meridiax, I live for time, and it lives through me. Destroy me, and you destroy time."  
"Don't fool me, old man. The Golden Hourglass now harnesses the true power of time, and I shall have it!"  
"Not if I can help it!" Red Ranger leaps into the air, and reaches into his holster. He pulls out a laser pistol, and fires. It hits Meridiax dead center, and he is blown into a wall. Red Ranger touches down, and replaces his blaster. "You're never getting your paws on the Golden Hourglass!"  
"You think you're so good, eh, Red Ranger? You'll be nothing more than a memory to me, once I control the power of the Golden Hourglass!" He charges toward Red Ranger. Red Ranger flips into the air, and as Meridiax passes, Red Ranger kicks him in the back, sprawling the monster onto the floor. Red Ranger lands, and turns to face Meridiax once again. "Rrr! You're beginning to anger me!"  
"Only beginning? We mean to infuriate you, and for a lot longer!"  
"You'll never defeat me!" Meridiax draws his laser.  
"Don't do it!" Meridiax continues. "Rangers, blasters ready!" The other rangers draw their blasters. "Fire!" All five fire their blasters. They hit Meridiax, who then gets caught in an explosion, and hits the ground. "We did it!"  
"Master, no!" Secondhand rushes over to his fallen leader, and helps him up.  
"They...they defeated me."  
"Worry not, Master. We'll be back, rangers!"  
"Yes, and when we do, I'll have you and Father Time begging for mercy!" They teleport from Father Time's palace.  
"Are you all right, Father Time?" Red Ranger rushes over to him.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Now that you five have chosen to accept your destiny."  
"We had to. It was the right thing to do. So, now that we're all here, I'd like to know who everybody is." The rangers remove their helmets.  
"I am Sir Garrett, the Blue Knight, knighted by the mighty King Liam. I have been chosen to become the Blue Ranger."  
"The name's Wyatt, Sheriff in the town of Angel Gulch. Looks as though I'm the Green Ranger."  
"My name's Katie, top scientist in the field of exploration of the mysterious and unexplained. I'm the Pink Ranger."  
"Me Jika. Me the leader of top planet exploring tribe. Me Yellow Ranger."  
"I'm Kevin, the Red Ranger."  
Father Time stares intently at Kevin. "Kevin, you are leader of the Power Rangers. You have the most important task of all, leading your troops into every battle against the forces of Meridiax."  
"I'll do my best, Father Time."  
"That's all I can ask. The five of you are the Time Force, you have the greatest responsibility there is. And you cannot return to your home time periods until Meridiax is defeated forever. Will you still accept?"  
"Of course we will. If we don't, there won't be any time periods we'd want to return to. We'll do you proud, Father Time."  
"Thank you."  
  
***  
  
Meridiax's ship flows through the time stream.  
"Defeated! I was defeated, by these...Power Rangers. How can this be? I've waited far too long to be stopped now. I won't allow them to stand in my way of controlling all time! Secondhand, Analogger, Springforward, Fallback, are you with me?"  
Meridiax's crew responds. "Yes, sir!"  
"And with my army of Ticktocks, Father Time and his Time Force will never stop me! I'll be ready for you next time, Power Rangers! Ha, ha, ha!" 


End file.
